


The Boy and The Wolf

by Buddhawolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddhawolf/pseuds/Buddhawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Джон возвращается домой и застает своего сына в обнимку с большим волком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy and The Wolf

Стайлз с самого рождения необычный ребенок: слишком умный, любопытный и чрезмерно эмоциональный. И когда Клаудия умирает, он просто перестает говорить. Вполне ожидаемый диагноз - ПТСР* - нисколько не успокаивает Джона. Врачи прописывают дорогую терапию, которой Стайлз упрямо в течение нескольких лет сопротивляется, и нейролептики, которые Джон так и не решается давать сыну - предвзятое отношение к антидепрессантам не так легко преодолеть, особенно если сам однажды испытал на себе их действие. Сломать Стайлза, превратив в куклу с усредненным мировосприятием кажется Джону гораздо худшим вариантом, чем тот, в котором ребенок справляется сам, пусть медленно, оставаясь при этом самим собой.

И ведь Стайлз действительно справляется: учится хорошо, находит друга и никогда не сидит без дела, снова и снова попадая в бесконечные передряги. "Приключения", - исправляет он в блокноте, где пишет отцу ответы. Так что Джон практически не удивляется, когда однажды, вернувшись домой с дежурства застает в гостиной огромного волка. Тот лежит широкой мордой у Стайлза на коленях и даже ухом не ведет на посторонний шум. А жующий под телевизор ребенок и вовсе выглядит так, будто все в порядке вещей.

\- Стайлз, осторожно встань и отойди к двери, - шериф бесшумно достает пистолет, целясь точно зверю в голову - промах может стоить им жизни. Но Стайлз хмурится, качает головой и обнимает волка за шею без капли страха или неуверенности. Его глаза блестят от подступивших слез, и Джон слышит тихое, но отчетливое "Мой. Он мой". И это как пуля в висок. Забытый, уже ломающийся голос подросшего сына, защищающего дикое животное. Джона разрывает от противоречивых эмоций, и он опускает оружие, потому что рука дрожит, и в таком состоянии он с пистолетом в руке не менее опасен, чем волк. Тот, к слову, приоткрывает глаза, косится, будто бы даже насмешливо, на шерифа и его пушку, а затем облизывает Стайлза прямо в нос.

Ребенок не поддаётся ни на какие уговоры: вывести зверя из дома, отвезти в лес или к доктору Дитону. А тот ходит за ним хвостиком, точно йоркшир, и не подает никаких признаков агрессии, что так или иначе притупляет бдительность шерифа. На ночь он все же остаётся в комнате Стайлза, сидит всю ночь в кресле и наблюдает за устроившимся на прикроватном коврике волком. А спустя месяц сам Джон настолько привыкает к присутствию в их доме большого зверя, что видит в этом только плюсы, ведь Стайлз теперь всегда под защитой. И Стайлз действительно начинает говорить, понемногу и пока совсем редко, даже не смотря на то, что Джон с головой уходит в одно расследование и уделяет сыну вдвое меньше внимания.

Шериф просто не может забросить дело, закрытое несколько месяцев назад и названное несчастным случаем. Джон считает вопросом чести докопаться до истины и уверен, что сын в будущем его поймёт. Он достаточно хорошо знал Талию, чтобы сказать, что утечка бытового газа просто не могла произойти в её доме – слишком педантичная, строгая и внимательная к деталям гособвинитель Хейл не допустила бы и малейшей неполадки газопровода. В том пожаре погибла почти вся семья, а выжившие просто как в воду канули. Стилински рассылает ориентировки на Лору и Дерека – старших детей Талии – по всем штатам, но не получает ни единой зацепки, что тем более доказывает его версию о неслучайности произошедшего. Джон даже обращается в ФБР, когда решает, что Хейлы попали в программу защиты свидетелей, но, разумеется, эту информацию ему никто не подтверждает. И, возможно, начинать поиски исполнителей преступления стоило не со списка врагов Талии, которых в виду профессиональной деятельности было немало, но шерифу больше не за что было ухватиться.

Расследование затягивается на несколько лет и практически не даёт результатов. Джон тратит на поиски тех, кого когда-то засадила Талия Хейл, практически всё свободное время и снова возвращается к отправной точке – к несчастному случаю, не связанному с работой в прокуратуре. Джон в очередной раз просматривает отчёт пожарного инспектора и решает наведаться к нему. Уильям Бэрроуз уже на пенсии, и, кажется, с самого начала точно знает, почему возле его дома останавливается патрульная машина.

— Можешь арестовать меня, Джон, за подделанный отчёт, но я ничего не знаю. Мне угрожали. Моей семье угрожали, и я не хотел, чтобы с нами случилось то же, что и с Хейлами. Талия знала, что её работа опасна, знала, с какими типами имеет дело, а я на это не подписывался. Так что я не жалею и не раскаиваюсь. Их всё равно бы не нашли. Никого бы не осудили, и всё было бы точно так же, как и сейчас.

— Кто угрожал тебе, Уилл?

— Я не знаю. Я не видел лиц, ничего, что могло бы помочь. Но дом подожгли. Не было никакой утечки. Думаю, их каким-то образом заблокировали внутри. Температура горения была выше двух тысяч градусов, я нашёл следы магния, оксидов железа и напалма. Не каждый обыватель сможет правильно смешать эти компоненты для быстрого и эффективного возгорания. Работали профи.

А когда шериф идёт к Харрису – учителю химии – просто чтобы узнать, кто в Бейкон Хиллз мог бы иметь такие познания, он, наконец, выходит на верный след. И сожжённая искорёженная машина у полицейского участка, на капоте которой выцарапано «Держись подальше» – лучшее этому доказательство.

Девушка с кулоном волка. Джон возвращается домой пешком, оставляя оформление поджога полицейской машины дежурному офицеру. Прогулка даёт ему возможность всё обдумать, сложить новые кусочки паззла в общую картину. И шериф пока совершенно не боится последствий своего расследования, вернее, он знает, что запаниковать и показать свой страх — худший из возможных вариантов. Противостоять беспринципным и бесстрашным преступникам можно только с равным по силе мужеством и верой в правое дело. Джон размышляет о возможности увезти на время Стайлза из Бейкон Хиллз, но единственные живые родственники — в Европе, и Стайлз никого из них не знает, что значительно осложняет претворение этого плана в жизнь.

Девушка с кулоном волка. Харрис даёт вполне чёткую, но абсурдную на первый взгляд наводку. Шериф знает, что речь идёт о Кейт Арджент. В течение всего расследования он собирает данные о Хейлах, и в информационный круг попадает и Кейт. Дерек хоть и не афишировал отношения с ней, но и тайной за семью печатями они никогда не были. Стайлз помогает отцу с поиском данных в социальных сетях, и на всех фотографиях, где засветилась Арджент, на ней именно этот старомодный кулон.

Много поколений Арджентов живёт на этой земле, их семья имеет особый вес в обществе, причём, как в глазах добропорядочных граждан, так и по мнению большинства преступников. Торговля оружием — палка о двух концах, но годами поставленная на поток — она даёт безграничную власть в обход любых законов и моральных устоев. Буквально месяц назад шериф сам подписывал договор с Кристофером на обновление арсенала, и теперь Полиция округа Бейкон в его лице должна Арджентам денег, что ставит его в зависимое положение… Пусть никто из этой семьи никогда и не был уличён в неправомочных действиях, Джон знает, что им не занимать беспринципности и жёсткости, особенно Джерарду. Кристофер и Кейт кажутся самыми адекватными, и то, последняя только ввиду молодости и ангельской внешности — сложно в хрупкой блондинке увидеть способную на жестокое убийство суку. Тем более, когда отсутствует мотив. А его Джон не видит, просто не может нащупать: с Талией у Кейт не было никаких дел, более того, они вряд ли когда-либо пересекались. Остаётся проверить версию о том, что роль сыграли отношения с Дереком.

Следующим же утром, ещё из дома, бездумно поглаживая по голове разомлевшего волка, шериф оформляет на имя Кейт вызов на допрос свидетеля.

Дорожка возле дома Арджентов выложена белым гравием так идеально ровно, что шерифу неловко по ней идти, оставляя за собой следы от шагов. Эллисон сидит с книгой на качелях и лучезарно ему улыбается. Она в одном классе со Стайлзом, и Джон делает мысленную пометку – не рекомендовать сыну влюбляться в эту очаровательную девчушку.

\- Мистер Стилински, вы к папе? Мне позвать его?

\- Нет, милая, я к твоей тёте Кейт.

\- А Кейт нет дома, она уехала и будет дня через два.

\- Шериф, могу Вам чем-нибудь помочь? – Кристофер появляется за спиной настолько бесшумно, что не дёрнуться невозможно. – Прошу в дом, - Арджент, как всегда, приветлив и очень спокоен, Джон не может сопротивляться симпатии к этому человеку. Он надеялся посмотреть в глаза Кейт, когда он вручит ей повестку, но теперь ему не по себе от того, что неприятную весть придётся сообщать её брату.

\- Кристофер, я должен вручить повестку тебе. Распишись, пожалуйста, здесь, - Арджент практически не меняется в лице, только удивлённо приподнимает брови, пробегаясь глазами по тексту. – Это вызов по одному старому делу. Пожар в доме Хейлов, помнишь? Вскрылись новые обстоятельства дела.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Кейт замешана? – замешательство, смешанное с возмущённым смятением, во взгляде Криса выглядит вполне искренне. Как и промелькнувший ужас. – Она не могла…

\- Крис, мне всего лишь нужно задать ей несколько вопросов, я не думаю, что твоя сестра причастна, но она близко общалась с Дереком. У меня появился свидетель, чьи показания указывают на то, что Кейт может знать поджигателей, - Арджент кивает на автомате, явно расстроенный и сомневающийся в непогрешимости младшей сестры.

Садясь в машину, Джон обещает Эллисон передать Стайлзу привет и совершенно уверяется в том, что Кейт Арджент виновна. А через два дня посреди ночи его вызывают на работу из-за убийства Харриса. Его труп находит школьный уборщик прямо в кабинете за рабочим столом: череп проломлен тяжёлым предметом, классные работы разбросаны на полу и залиты кровью. Отпечатков пальцев нет, но убийца не особо скрывался - оставил след ботинка и засветился на камере в коридоре – будто уверен, что уйдёт безнаказанным. И когда по рации передают о серьёзном пожаре в жилом доме по улице, где живут Стилински, шериф понимает, что так и будет. Сердце ёкает и набатом стучит во всех конечностях, не давая быстро завести двигатель. И самые худшие опасения оправдываются, когда Джон подъезжает к полыхающему дому. Пламя взмывается выше крыши, а сирены пожарного расчёта слышатся всё ещё где-то вдалеке. Из машины Джон буквально вываливается, бежит к двери, наматывая куртку на руку, чтобы разбить окно, но его опережают. Тёмная тень буквально взлетает от земли, толкаясь мягкими лапами. Окно разбивается с совершенно сказочным звуком, перекрывая натужный вой пламени и треск горящих досок. Шериф пытается влезть следом за волком, но горит так мощно, что внутрь невозможно даже нос сунуть, не то, чтобы забраться полностью. Он чувствует себя совершенно беспомощным и слабым, как никогда прежде, утирает закоптившимся рукавом мешающиеся слёзы и бежит на задний двор, надеясь попасть внутрь оттуда.

Джон вырубает кухонную дверь садовым топориком, но идти в огонь уже не приходится. Стайлза выносят на руках, и шериф даже не сразу понимает, кто и как. Он видит своего мальчика – живого, дышащего, цепляющегося крепко за чужую шею — и его накрывает волной облегчения. Руки трясутся, и Джон спотыкается, едва не падая. И только тогда он видит, что человек, который держит его ребёнка, – абсолютно голый и совершенно незнакомый. На первый взгляд. Потому что шериф, без сомнений, знает это лицо, которое неоднократно видел в документах по делу о пожаре. Питер Хейл осторожно опускает Стайлза на землю и осматривает на наличие повреждений, смотрит зрачки, прислушивается к дыханию, прислонив ухо к его груди. Стайлз дышит тяжело, но выглядит вполне довольным, даже улыбается, без стеснения зарываясь пальцами в волосы мужчины.

\- Волче. Папа, волк меня спас, - Джона пока хватает только на то, чтобы молчать и держать свои неоднозначные эмоции при себе. Фельдшеры скорой появляются как раз вовремя – вносят толику нормальности в то безумие, что в одно мгновение окружило Джона Стилински. Позже он всё так же молча даёт Питеру запасной комплект своей формы, и они едут в больницу следом за скорой.

\- Я вышел на их след. И они убили Харриса и чуть не убили Стайлза. Это Кейт Арджент, знаешь такую? – Стайлз спит на больничной кушетке, он весь укутан проводочками, потому что отравление угарным газом оказывается куда более серьёзным, чем предполагалось сначала. Питер сидит с противоположной стороны и беспрестанно гладит ладонь Стайлза. Джон не возражает, хотя это выглядит совершенным извращением. Как и тот факт, что они несколько лет прожили в одном доме с голым мужиком, пусть и в теле волка. Он не знает, что именно привело оборотня в их семью, и у них ещё будет время об этом поговорить, но что он знает точно – Питер теперь её часть.

\- Знаю, - голос у Хейла низкий и очень хриплый. – Передай Стайлзу, что я обязательно вернусь. Рано или поздно, но я вернусь к нему, - Питер на последок касается губами лба мальчишки, и это выглядит настолько болезненно-интимно, что Джон отводит взгляд, впрочем, не ощущая никаких противоречий. Он знает, что Стайлз будет отомщён, как и все Хейлы. Знает, что Кейт и её сообщников ждёт страшная смерть, но не собирается этому противостоять.

И когда спустя пять лет Стайлз обещает привести на ужин своего бойфренда, Джон, наконец, с облегчением выдыхает и достаёт из шкафа подаренный кем-то виски, хотя он понятия не имеет, что пьют большие опасные волки.

 

 

_________________________________________________________   
*ПТСР - посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство


End file.
